Vintage oil fuse cutout devices, as, for example, of the types manufactured by the General Electric Company and described in their 1984 catalog sheet "Sealed Oil Cutouts" S-125, S-130, etc., have been provided with detachable or non-detachable wiping sleeve terminals and other terminations for connection with rubber or lead-covered high voltage input and output cables. For years such connections were effected by removing the insulation covering and outer protective jackets of the cables to expose the inner jacket. The conductor was soldered to a sleeve that mated to a part of the oil fuse. Since the cable insulation and protective jackets had to be disturbed or destroyed, they were then meticulously repaired, using some combination of insulating and conductive tapes, heat-shrink tubes and lead wiping (with sleeves) in a labor-intensive operation requiring specialized personnel. Such semi-permanent installations, moreover, could only be modified (for cable or equipment interchange) by repeating the same termination process.
In current years, modern high voltage cables (up to say 35 Kilovolts) are field adaptable to the new factory-made terminations; in particular, terminations adapted to mate with later-described ANSI/IEEE Standard 386-1985 connections that are not compatible with the terminals of the vintage oil fuse cutout devices. Utilities, however, have much of such vintage equipment in serviceable use, incorporating the older electrical connection techniques previously described. Replacement would be inordinately expensive and, in view of the present invention, unnecessary. The invention provides novel adapters designed to present the required interfaces for adapting the vintage equipment bushings and terminations to connect with the modern cable terminations, now permitting the utility inexpensively to connect the standardized new cable terminations to the vintage installed oil fuse cutout equipments and the like.